


the way the cookie crumbles

by mementokomori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I wish I was joking, M/M, Meet-Cute, no beta we ride like kermit komori, oh boy there’s a lot of unpack here, osamu is cookie monster, suna is oscar the grouch like no really he is, the sesame street crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementokomori/pseuds/mementokomori
Summary: Suna the Grouch is trying to find who has been throwing stale cookies into his trash can.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: SunaOsa





	the way the cookie crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> there is not logical explanation for this.

Suna has a plan.

It’s delicious, diabolical and foolproof. Today, he will finally find out who has been throwing stale cookies into his home. Oh, and will they get it.

Get what exactly, he hasn’t quite yet decided.

No matter, seeing his plan come to fruition is good enough right now. He hears the familiar munching noises round the corner and quickly jumps out of his trash can to lay down his delicious trap.

A single chocolate chip cookie, extra large, on the pavement next to his house.

Deliciously diabolical. Once the culprit picks up the trap cookie and throws it into Suna’s home, he has all the proof he needs to take the sucker to Sesame court.

If he could, he would be cackling maniacally right now. Unfortunately, the higher ups has categorized cackling to be against company branding (™) and “out of character” for Suna the grouch. 

Whatever that means.

Cackling is more Komori’s thing anyways.

As he watches the street through the carefully placed cameras, the culprit rounds the corner. He’s in a fluffy blue onesie and munching on some rice balls today. They stop in their tracks when they spot Suna’s cookie trap.

Suna leans closer to the screen in anticipation.  _ Pick it up _ , he begs internally.

As if hearing Suna, the blue muppet picks up the cookie … and promptly takes a huge bit out of it. 

“No!” Suna yells, staring at the retreating figure in horror. What kind of monster does that? It’s been on the ground for more than five seconds, for Mr. Noodle’s sake. There is no logical explanation to excuse that sort of behaviour at all. 

“Oi!” He shouts after the monster, popping out of his trash can angrily. “Why did you eat my cookie?”

The blue fluffball jumps in surprise and doubles back. “Oh sorry, didya want a bite?” he answers, offering the half eaten cookie towards Suna.

Oh.

He’s cute. He’s got wide, earnest brown eyes and cheeks that puff out when he chews. Suna stares, fingers wanting to reach out to give his cheeks a lil pinch. 

He pouts instead, tugging at his fluffy green onesie. “Are you the one that’s been throwing garbage into my house?” he demands.

The confused look the muppet makes him even cuter. Suna finds his resolve cracking. Not even Komori could help him now. 

“Just because it looks like a trash can on the outside, doesn’t mean that it actually contains any trash,” Suna says, trying to sound haughty but only managing to sound soft and cute instead.

Abort. This is dangerously against company branding.

The boy has the decency to look apologetic. “You’re definitely too cute to be trash.” Then he smiles at Suna and the grouch nearly falls back into his can. “I’ll make it up to you! I’ll bring you fresh cookies and we can eat them together!”

Together?

Was the Cookie Monster proposing a date?

“I’m Osamu, by the way!” The muppet calls as he rushes back home. “It’s a date!”

  
  
  



End file.
